<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace and Quiet by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620251">Peace and Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight'>SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Date, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and cute, thats it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet little moment between Lancelot and Gawain. That's literally it. Just the two of them, content for a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain | The Green Knight &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Netflix's Cursed - Monthly prompts picked by a cursed bot!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace and Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a drabble since its more than a hundred words. A ficlet maybe? </p><p>Either way, enjoy. </p><p>Totally open to title suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lancelot combed his fingers through red brown locks, dragging blunt nails along Gawains scalp. The air was calm around them, the only noise the distant whisper of water undulating in the distance, birds chirping in the trees. These moments were rare, stolen amongst the chaos of war and bloodshed. For all they knew they should be back at camp, neither was inclined to move or to speak. Lancelot adjusted his weight on the palm of the hand supporting him and Glanced down at Gawain's untroubled face. It was rare for serenity to invade their space and they relished it. This too was new. </p><p>Hesitantly, afraid of ruining the calm with his words and uncertainty, Lancelot opens his mouth and murmurs, </p><p>“This is a date then?” </p><p>“Mmmm” Gawain hums smiling, but not opening his eyes. </p><p>“You’ve been sleeping with me for weeks. Why now?” He continues in that same hushed tone, barely louder than the water behind them. Gawain does open his eyes now, looks up at him and brushes his cheek with his fingers. It is the barest ghost of a touch and still Lancelot shivers, leans into it, longing.</p><p>“You are more than a bedmate and deserve to know it.” Lancelot's lips pull into the ghost of a smile, he leans down and kisses Gawain on the brow, brushes their noses together, hums, </p><p>“I would have been content anyways.” He brings their lips together in the barest brush of a kiss before pulling back and studying the fading light of the sun as it catches in the grey of storm clouds turning on the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>